


（大町组合）系

by nedeehtnilived



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedeehtnilived/pseuds/nedeehtnilived
Summary: （勿代入真人）（不喜请点x）





	（大町组合）系

系住我们的东西，正在拉扯我们。

“比起出道日，入社日才是最重要的一天。”

因为我们是同一天入社的。

所以大概是你的重要才使那一天也重要起来了。

这大概是上天的眷顾吧。这样有缘的两个人，竟然还有着相同的兴趣和相合的性格。

成为好友，成为“心友”这样的事太过理所当然，以至于说不出具体的过程和刻骨铭心的事例。

“町田，不要笑。”“是大野逗我笑的嘛～”

从一开始我们的牵引就是存在的，而不是培养的。

因为在那个时候，我们的镜头还不多，我们还可以选择。

当然Musical Academy的大家都是很好的人，但是我们还是选择了对方。

“跟我拍子合的最融洽的就是大野了。”

“不要告诉秋山前辈哦。”

你这样可是真的会被秋山前辈打的哦，町田。

入学同一所高中。

高中的第三天一起退学，跑去京都演一天五场的Kyo To Kyo。

不知道可以买个新的灯泡去换下卫生间坏掉的那个。

把送来的橘子晾在一边到了坏掉才发现。

也一起消失在事务所的年鉴里。

整整两年。

我们之间的牵引力越来越强。

看电视的时候，我发现这世界上的星球之间不止有像地球和月亮那样的卫星从属关系，还有一种叫做双子星。

它们是绕着虚空中的一点势均力敌、互相旋绕的。

就像我们一样。

但是一旦其中的一颗偏离轨道，对两者都会是毁灭式的打击。

这大概是上天的诅咒吧。

“我要和MA一起出道。”

事实是很无力的，从那天开始，选择的权利就开始从我的身体里被抽离。

即使那两个锋芒毕露的少年赌了气。

即使再挣扎，我都已经没有权利做出追上你的选择了。

于是只能一心相信着你肯定会回来的这件事。

在你回来之前，就留着你熟悉的我好了。

虽然打理头发是很麻烦啦。

“你入社是为了什么？”

“跳舞。”

“那就跳啊！”

谢谢你祝福我。

初期岚没有走红，但趁着这段时间，有着本来就熟识的nino和sho的帮忙，我和aiba和jun的关系也越来越亲密了。

member都是很好很可爱的人。

但是我们依旧需要从凌晨1点到5点在一起探讨着磨合着，去建立属于我们的属于arashi的崭新的联系。

本身就存在着的你和我之间的牵引，在我感叹自己的幸运的同时，越发让我怀念。

我2006年开始的时候，又开始考虑退出的事了。

在台面上压抑的狠了，自由的心思就膨胀了。

2007年末的KinKi Kids演唱会上，你因运动过度而高烧发病住院。

“横纹肌溶解综合症”我不会想到有一天我会听见这样深奥复杂的词汇。

更不会想到这是说的有关你的事情。

即使我那并不聪明绝顶的脑袋不能理解医学层面上的东西，我也知道这对你继续跳舞绝对是不利的。

和你不再能站在同一片舞台上让我惶恐。

但是你在2009，2010年的跨年上，站位在我的身后的你，让我安心。

仿佛又回到了十几年前的两人。

2010年到2014年，基本上算是一段舒心的日子吧。

即使不能常常见面，连简讯也不大发了。

可是一旦有了联系，就像昨日才见过那般亲切，又像阔别多年的旧友一样有好多话要说。

话题也没有被困于过去，而是依旧随着时间发展着。

即使明知道是你不知道的无关的事情，也可以毫无顾虑地告诉你。

电话一通几个小时。

出去可以像年轻时那样一玩一整天。

可能这就是先天的牵引力吧。

不需要特别努力的去维持也会始终在那里。

可我还是想要去接近。

我问了sho，2000年小原前辈退社的时候，他是怎样的心情。

sho说，有点遗憾。

2014年，我在镜头下隐蔽地许下了不会离开岚的承诺。

我怕如果不这样的话，我会忍不住违约。

2015年3月，你退社了。

你不会回来了。

我那时的心情是怎样的呢？

对于身为岚的活动，不论是cd，编舞，演唱会还是综艺，我还是上了心的。

但是对于杰尼斯艺人大野智的活动，还是觉得有些提不起劲来。

我不是圣人，甚至是个放不下的人。

我承认对当初的事情，和它所导致的后续，心里并不是毫无芥蒂的。

选择把不听话的艺人先晾一晾，刺激一下他们，这是杰尼斯的惯用伎俩了。

我一开始并不介意。

我把它当作陪你的最后一场骄傲的锋芒。

渐渐的，我发现我被落下了。

sho依旧在他的精英主播的路上平稳而努力地前进。

aiba在各类综艺上都能见到他活跃的身影。

nino的演技甚至得到了世界级的赞誉。

jun在舞台监督方面有了越来越成熟的想法，也在设法拓宽除爱情戏以外的戏路。

“除了我以外的四人，都经常在电视上出现。”

你看了那本杂志。

你打电话过来说：“你又在胡闹了。”

我答不上来。

你又说：“不要弄的惨兮兮的，好像世界上只有我爱你了一样。”

“你还有岚啊。”

远离这件事情，大概是从我们不再害怕远离的时候开始的。

但是电话依旧一通几个小时。

出去还是可以一玩一整天。

即使消失在对方的生活里，我们的通道一旦开闸，便止不住。

这就是先天的牵引力啊。

你是特殊的。

你是我，不作为杰尼斯，而作为大野智的选择。

我还是你的选择吗。

手机屏幕亮了起来。附件是几张照片。

“我新设计的首饰哦。有兴趣来试戴一下吧。很合适的哟。”

照片上的灯光角度正好让戒指上的镂空投下细密的影。

“o-chan”影子间的光这样写道。

就用新的幸福，把遗憾包着吧。


End file.
